O Legado do Sharingan
by PhantomGeek
Summary: "Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke. Tem muitas coisas de que eu não gosto e nenhum de especial de que eu goste. E... Bem, eu prefiro não usar a palavra sonho, mas... Eu tenho uma ambição. Recuperar a honra de meu clã e... Matar um certo homem."
1. Chapter 1

**O Legado do Sharingan **

**Introdução:**

"Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke. Tem muitas coisas de que eu não gosto e nenhum de especial de que eu goste. E... Bem, eu prefiro não usar a palavra sonho, mas... Eu tenho uma ambição. Recuperar a honra de meu clã e... Matar um certo homem."

Uma dessas metas ele cumpriu, mas como conseguirá a outra parte se afastou tudo que poderia lhe proporcionar isso? Pois era a maneira mais fácil que a anterior, mas se tornou difícil por continuar com seu desejo de vingança?

Naruto não me pertence, mas amaria ajudar a Masashi Kishimoto a resolver este mistério.

Espero que gostem do que está escrito, pois não é nada além do esperado por muitos. É somente uma forma de pôr em prática de algo que venho pensando a tempos e, pelo que eu saiba ainda não nos deu a solução. Se eu estiver errada, por favor, me corrijam. Longe de eu fazer isso com o bem feitor da saga mais encantadora que existe. É sua a perfeição de imagens, sons, músicas, letras e enredos relacionados os tornando mais contagiantes.

**Capítulo I: "Os discípulos dos Sanins"**

Naruto cumpre a sua promessa e traz Sasuke de volta para Konoha. Sua vida mudou muito depois que cumpriu esta etapa. Agora, ele se prepara para se tornar Hokage. Esse treinamento requer bastante esforço e ele faz isso com seus antigos colegas do Time 7. Haruno Sakura como médica, para sempre providenciar as curas necessárias, já que esta, a pedido do Uzumaki, venenos e armas que neutralizem o seu inimigo e o seu objetivo é escapar deles sem ser atingido. Com Sasuke faz os famosos combates de superação, pois o Uchiha, em sua última batalha com o futuro Hokage, o reconheceu como seu igual, um oponente de valor. E, por esse motivo, aceitou voltar para Konoha. E, claro, estas batalhas vêm sendo supervisionadas por Kakashi sempai; que olha admirado seus não mais alunos, mas agora parceiros em equipe.

Quando não está treinando fica com sua amada namorada, Hinata. Ela, sempre tímida, mas feliz por ter ao seu lado o homem que ama tanto. Acabou se tornando praticamente o novo membro do clã Hyuga devido as suas visitas incansáveis ao clã ao local em busca de seu amor. Mas não só de amor vive o próximo Hokage, pois quando não está com ela se encontra com os outros amigos de infância como o Chouji, Kiba, Lee, Neji, Shino, Ino, Ten -Ten, entre outros, ou então com seus amigos da adolescência como o Capitão Yamato e o Sai. Mas mesmo assim, o futuro Hokage ainda tem tempo para treinar com seu discípulo Konohamaru.

Entretanto, enquanto sua vida está perfeita, como é a vida de seus colegas de time? Haruno Sakura, quando não está com seu amigo e irmão Naruto, ela fica no hospital ou no gabinete da Hokage aprendendo técnicas e mais técnicas de como ser uma futura guerreira médica. Como sua amiga Ino, que aprende tudo com Shizune.

Já Uchiha Sasuke fica boa parte de seu tempo no distrito Uchiha pensando no que fazer da vida. Afinal, está pagando pelo que fez a Konoha. Antes era querido e admirado por todos, mas agora é rejeitado pelo povo. Ninguém se atreve a fazer nada contra ele por ser o melhor amigo do futuro Hokage. O povo o aceita por Naruto, mas o ignora por onde passa. Amigos, além de Naruto, só Juugo, mas quase não está com ele por este se encontrar sempre no hospital em busca de um tratamento para sua doença. Karin e Suigetsu também estão no distrito por ser o único lugar que aceitou a presença deles. Pois eram comparsas do Uchiha e o povo não os aceita pelos mesmos motivos que não aceitam Sasuke. Esta é a vida do Uchiha, um ex-Nukenin, mas que é tratado como um até os dias de hoje. E não como desejado pelo irmão: um herói que acabaria com a maldição do clã Uchiha. Mas como poderia fazer isso se não sabe nem como poderia fazer isso? Se não sabe nem ao menos por onde começar para acabar com essa maldição? Não almeja ser Hokage como o amigo, mas não pode aceitar a falta de reconhecimento por seu clã. Quer uma solução pacífica e não sangrenta como quisera até ali. Então? Como resolveria este problema e se tornaria o orgulho de seu irmão como ele sempre desejou. Ter orgulho de seu Nii-san por ele.

Beta Reader: MissOrange1991

E aí? O que acharam? Espero que tenha gostado. Sinceramente: gostando ou não eu desejo saber a opinião de vocês. Para ver se estou indo bem no raciocínio que montei para escrever essa fic.

Agradeço muito a minha querida beta que me deu a maior força em postar essa fic aqui.


	2. Chapter 2

Oi,  
Quanto tempo, né?  
Sei que devo explicações pelo meu sumiço, mas acontece que me perdir na ordem cronológica da fic, pois tenho um esquema e perdida em devaneios me fez perder a noção do tempo que fiquei sem me dedicar para essa fic, minha querida finha sem pai, pois a outra que escrevo tem outro progenitor além de mim, diferente dessa e por esse motivo tão amada por mim.  
Beta: Akira_Nasasu

**Capítulo II: "Reunião, mistério e revelação."**

Enquanto o Uchiha fica nesses pensamentos, nem percebia que tinha um mensageiro ANBU próximo a sua pessoa como se pretendesse eliminar o estorvo que seria muito fácil. Esses eram os únicos que tem coragem de chegar perto de um ex-grande inimigo de Konoha por ainda representar uma ameaça – segundo a visão dos anciãos.

- Uchiha. – Chamou o ANBU. - A Godaime Hokage exige sua presença em seu gabinete nesse instante.

Sasuke simplesmente o olha com desdém e dá um dos seus típicos: "Humpt". O ANBU percebendo que ele tinha compreendido a mensagem desaparece. O deixando novamente na solidão que escolhera no bairro cujo nome representa o último descendente.

Percebendo que não adiantaria nada continuar em seus devaneios resolve se dirigir ao gabinete da Hokage. Ao chegar lá encontra seus antigos colegas do time 7 e mais seu antigo Sensei e os ANBUS mais próximos de Naruto e Sakura. Capitão Yamato e Sai – ser que é uma cópia feita de sua pessoa e uma pessoa muito querida por seu antigo inimigo, Danzou. Seu ódio por ele é supremo, pois representava tudo que seu irmão sofrera para fazer o que fizera: destruir o seu clã por ameaçar a população de Konoha. Sai era um ANBU da raiz. Apesar de Danzou estar morto a raiz ainda devia lealdade aos anciãos por serem importantes para o povo. Afinal, o que eles fizeram era muito vergonhoso e, se o povo soubesse, sua crença se tornaria falsa e a cidade enlouqueceria com ideais de poder e liderança; e não pela vontade do Fogo. Crença esta a que seu irmão era fiel. Só não faz nada contra seu antigo substituto por ele ter se agarrado a esperança de seus amigos em trazê-lo de volta. Amigos, para dizer a verdade, os únicos que ainda confiavam nele. Foi por eles que voltara para Konoha e foram eles que o ajudaram em seu julgamento de morte. Por isso, aceitava tudo ao seu redor. Como passar pela aldeia diante de olhares de indignação. Olhos este que seu clã nunca desejou ter. Afinal, eles eram o orgulho de Konoha, e agora, a vergonha, ou melhor, a escória de Konoha. Tudo por causa de Danzou. O ser que mais odeia até hoje, pois nem com sua morte conseguiu apagar seu sentimento de vingança pelo conselho de anciãos de Konoha.

- Ora, ora, vejo que chegou o último que chamei para podermos iniciar a reunião. – Disse a Hokage olhando para o Uchiha que, ao chegar, se encosta em uma parede, distante dos demais.

- Baa-chan. Diga logo o que é. É uma missão? Ou um passeio? Ou então uma competição? Hã? Pois as provas do Shunnin Shiken estão chegando.

- Acalme-se Naruto. Antes de esclarecer essas perguntas, preciso ter uma conversa muito séria com vocês.

- Então, nos diga mestra. Falou Sakura.

- Bem, para poder dizer o que desejo preciso pedir para que uma pessoa. Entre!

Nesse instante a porta é aberta e dela surge Konohamaru com um papel, que lembra muito uma carta, em mãos. Todos o olham surpresos e curiosos. Afinal, o que a presença dele significaria?

- Konohamaru, o que ele faz aqui? – Pergunta Naruto.

- Era ele a pessoa que eu estava esperando. – Diz Tsunade.

- Ele? – Perguntam todos.

- Sim. E o que ele está segurando em suas mãos também é importante. – Responde a Godaime.

- E o que seria? – Questiona um Naruto impaciente.

- Fique quieto Naruto e deixe-o falar. – Esbravejou Sakura.

- O que eu tenho em mão. – Falou, finalmente, Konohamaru. – É uma carta do meu avô direcionada a você, Naruto, mas que engloba o Sasuke também.

Nesse instante, Sasuke resolve mostrar a sua presença, se aproxima dos demais e pergunta:

- No que uma carta do Sandaime se relaciona a mim e ao Naruto ao mesmo tempo?

- Essa carta. - Se pronuncia a Godaime. – Foi escrita na época que vocês eram bebês e revela algo surpreendente sobre o passado de ambos.

- Mas…– Se pronunciou Kakashi. – Se essa carta é do tempo da infância deles por que só agora que está sendo apresentada.

- Porque meu avô me a entregou no dia em que foi lutar com Orochimaru e me disse para somente entregar ao Naruto quando o conselho não tivesse mais Danzou no comando. – Fala Konohamaru.

- E por que você não me entregou depois que o Sasuke o matou? – Pergunta Naruto, já furioso.

- Porque ele me disse para só mostrar quando Konoha estivesse com Sasuke ele em paz com a vila, pois o conteúdo da pode abalar a sua estrutura psicológica novamente.

- O que há de tão grave nessa carta que influenciaria meu estado de vida aqui. – Inquere Sasuke.

- Pegue a carta Naruto. – Ordena a Hokage. – E leia em voz alta para todos os presentes. E se preparem os demais para a reação de Sasuke.

E ai?  
Gostaram?  
Ou estão curiosos?  
Se tiverem me avisem e se tudo der certo, mês que vem vou compensar o tempo perdido em relação a postagem dessa fic, pois percebi que tenho de postar vários, para por em dia o esquema pel qual eu tinha montado e que vcs não precisam saber, é claro. ^^  
Até o próximo capítulo. E não vou abandonar vocês como fiz dessa vez e peço que não me abandonem e acompanhem a fic que promete depois dessa parte.


End file.
